


A first goodnight

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Thank you fics for the "Share your best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, First Time, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only makes sense to Sherlock. It's <del> much</del>  a little too soon for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A first goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you to Agdhani on LJ, for her comment on the "Share Your Best of 2013" post on the 1_million_words comm.

“We should take in another boarder.”

John’s brain needed a few seconds to absorb the murmured words. Primarily that was because Sherlock was tracing light, lazy circles over a spot on John’s bare shoulder blade with his thumb as he said it; a novel and extremely distracting sensation.

Secondarily, the scent of his skin where John’s head lay – right where Sherlock’s shoulder met his chest met his underarm - was also disorienting in a (surprisingly) pleasant way. Not that John had ever thought him odiferous, but… he’d never suspected him of deliciousness, either. He’d been wrong.

And thirdly, well, John was memorizing the feeling of lying on his side with a leg hitched over Sherlock in his plush bed with good, heavy sheets and down comforter. In case it never happened again. Which was what made Sherlock’s suggestion absurd.

“We’re only eight minutes past our first shag. How about we wait an hour or even a week before you let out my _old_ bedroom?”

“Oh, please…” 

Sherlock lifted his head to stare down at him. John gave him a nuzzle, to urge him to drop back and continue his ministrations with that thumb.

“Why would you want to sleep huddled in there alone, ever, now that we know we are psycho-sexually compatible? Even on nights when we don’t choose to indulge it’ll mean the fortifying presence of another body. That’s good for us both, and so for our joint venture. Agreed?”

“Yes,” John had let the words wash over him, focused more on that sweet voice than the details. He’d caught enough to concur, though.

“And even on the days when you annoy me beyond my tolerance for….”

“Me? Annoy you past tolerating?” John chuckled. 

Sherlock went silent but didn’t object.

“Did you always know we’d end up here?”

“Of course.”

“How, exactly?” John heard Sherlock drawing a long, patient breath to explain but stopped him with a palm to his chest. “Sorry, can I retract the question until breakfast? I’d like to enjoy this floaty, content feeling and maybe drift off to sleep on it.”

“Post-coital endorphins. As good as billed, I have to say.”

Sherlock switched off the bedside lamp and there was blessed silence for a few seconds.

“I assume you have some reason for considering another boarder? Beyond saving a few quid, I mean….”

“Why on earth would you delay the far more interesting topic of how I knew we’d end up in bed together, and then ask me….”

“Sorry, sorry. Right. Over breakfast?”

“Yes. Over breakfast. Good dreams, my John.”

“ _Your_ John? Not even fifteen minutes….”

“Fine. Good dreams, Mr. Watson.”

“Sweet dreams, Sherlock.”


End file.
